Complicated
by A Wilting Rose In the Mist
Summary: Oneshot!Kagome was a simple girl even though she’s practically queen of the school,her best friend starts to act weird and is trying to impress her,she hates when people act stupid to impress someone so when he starts acting weird,her life starts to get c


**I was listening to the song and got inspired, I'm thinking of making a 2-shot, but that depends whether you people want me to continue with… **

**Summary: Kagome was a simple girl even though she's practically queen of the school, she wasn't a prep not even close more like a punk, actually she was whatever the heck she wanted, she didn't like people going all out, some girls find it totally cool, but to her it was just extremely annoying, so when her best friends/her crush tries to impress her, she doesn't know what to do.**

Kagome Higurashi. She was practically the queen of the school, mostly because all the girls failed in comparison of her beauty. She wasn't perfect, but everyone thought she was. She walked through the halls her beautiful silky wavy raven-black hair fell just above her waist, her shocking blue eyes as radiant as ever she wore a green-plaid skirt, black high cut chucks and a black shirt that said, _'everyone's gotta have a hobby'_ on the front and on the back it had a drawing of a stick figure eating chips. "hey Kagome-chan!" said a random girl waving hi. Kagome smiled and continued to her locker, she got their right when her best friend in the world came. She smiled at him and he almost lost his balance as she embraced him. His long silver hair tickled Kagome's face and she giggled. She looked at his wardrobe and smiled. He wore a white muscle tee with a black button down shirt that wasn't buttoned, a pair of faded jeans and white sneakers.

"love the look Yasha" she said, she was about to open her mouth to say something when all of a sudden someone bumped her hip.

"Konichiwa!! Kags!! Konichiwa Yasha!!" yelled a girl with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail wearing black shorts hot pink chucks covered by black leg warmers, and a white shirt that had _'I heart Math'_ and on the bottom it had the equation 2+2 fish. Kagome read her shirt and laughed.

"wow, that's priceless, Konichiwa San-san!! Konichiwa Mir-jan!!" yelled Kagome. Miroku was wearing the same thing as InuYasha, but his shirt was buttoned and he had shorts on. Sango and Kagome laughed and the two boys just shook their heads and had anime sweat drops. Kagome finished putting her things away and the four of them walked to their destination, the lunch area. They sat at their regular table and Sango said she had to go and buy her lunch she told them about waking up late and not having time to make lunch for herself. Kagome was eating her sandwich and looked up when a guy with red hairl came up to their table and sat down. InuYasha looked ticked and Miroku sighed, he knew what was coming too bad the poor dude didn't, and he was talking about Kagome not InuYasha. InuYasha was much worse, I Kagome couldn't control him anyway, most of the time she did though. "can I help you with something?" said Kagome hoping he wasn't here to ask her out like the last guy who did yesterday.

"yea, you could tell me if it hurt" he said. _'oh boy'_ though Miroku.

"did what hurt?" asked Kagome.

"when you fell down from heaven" Kagome's eyebrow twitched, Miroku looked like he was about to fall out of his seat from suppressing his laughs. InuYasha coughed in his head trying not to laugh out hysterically. Sango had come from the line right on time and almost dropped her lunch, she was actually the first to laugh, Miroku fell off his seat and rolled on the floor laughing. InuYasha chuckled in his hand and Kagome covered her mouth, but she couldn't help it, she too burst out laughing, she held on to InuYasha for support and looked at the guy.

"your kidding right? What…isn't that like the pick-up line from a billion years ago? Tell you what come back when a girl actually falls for that stupid line" said Sango who had stopped laughing, she looked at Miroku and laughed, he had food on his shirt, looks like it had fallen when he fell off his seat. They guy left and ran away from the laughing crowd. Miroku got up and took off his shirt the girls sighed and looked at him with hungry eyes, as they looked at his well toned biceps **(he's wearing a muscle tee people)** Sango rolled her eyes, not because she was annoyed, but because she might stare too. They finished their lunch and went to their classes.

_**Couple Weeks Later **_

InuYasha was walking down the hallways when he heard someone talking about Kagome he hid behind the wall and listened. "so I totally asked her if she wanted to sit at our table yesterday" said one guy.

"what did she say?" asked the other guy.

"she said yes, she's probably through being punk and want to be a prep now, she'd totally have the school eating at the palm of her hands if she did that. I mean come on have you seen the guy she hangs out with? Like she could ever like him, she's probably looking for a prep boy and I'm going to be that prep boy" said the first boy.

"I'm sure you will be Kouga, I mean there is no girl that can resist your charms" said the second guy.

'thanks Ginta, but I don't roll that way" said Kouga.

"I didn't mean it like that dude" said Ginta.

"just messin with ya" they walked away and InuYasha went to his locker, he saw Kagome walking her way and she was dressed in designer jeans…practically designer everything. You couldn't even tell that she was a punk.

"hey InuYasha me and Sango have this really cool--" before she could finish InuYasha left and ignored her. She watched him leave and was confuse as fuck. "InuYasha?" she said, Sango came right on time.

"what's wrong with him?" she asked also wearing designer clothes.

"I don't have a clue, I was about to tell him about our little prank on the preps today, but before I could finish he left. Maybe I should go talk to him" said Kagome about to leave.

"do it later, I'm sure he's fine but we need to go before those preps think something's goin on" they went to the table and listened carefully to their conversations. They were recording it for any dirt on one of the schools slut Yura.

_**Couple More Weeks Later **_

InuYasha came strolling down the hallways in all prep clothes. He walked up to Kagome and said hey. Kagome turned her head towards him, her smile faded as she looked at his attire, 'hey InuYasha, why are you dressed like that?" said Kagome.

"just my new look, like it? I'm totally out of that whole punk rocker thing, I mean seriously that's like 2 months ago" he said "coolly" Kagome smiled and nodded, she was back to her normal attire so it seemed weird he'd diss his favorite style. "anyway I'll see you later babe got to go play some football with the guys" then he left.

"what's him this time?" asked Sango.

"hey, why's InuYasha dressed like that? He looks like a total--"

"prep?" Miroku nodded his head and Kagome sighed, "I don't know, he came up to me and started acting "cool" but whatever I'm sure he'll go back to normal, probably a faze. See you guys later, I gotta get to class" then she left.

Lunch

Kagome, Sango and Miroku came from the lunch line they had all forgotten their lunch and had to buy it they sat at their table only to find out that InuYasha was sitting with the jocks and preps. Sango and Kagome stared at him like he had grown two heads, Miroku stared at his food and poked it with the plastic, well he was still trying to figure out what it was, a spoon or a fork? "I got it, it's a spork" he said looking straight at the "spork", Kagome and Sango looked at him weirdly and giggled. InuYasha walked over to them, "hello lhadies" he said.

"InuYasha, is something the matter? Why are you sitting over there?" asked Kagome.

"just hangin out with the boys, that's what true guy preps do, I'll see you ladies" he left and walked back to the prep table.

"okay something is seriously wrong wit that boy" said Sango.

"oh forget it, I'm not eating this thing they call "food" it's disgusting" said Miroku pushing the try away from him, suddenly his food moved and fell of the table. They looked at each other with wide eyes, Kagome and Sango looked at each other then their trays, they pushed it away and backed away from the table slowly.

_**And A Couple More Weeks Later **_

_Uh huh, life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_

_Cause life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

Kagome had been observing InuYasha and though he was just going through a faze, but it seemed more then that it's been half a month and he still hasn't changed what was wrong with him. Sango said once that that's life, full of choices and decisions, but you decided what you're going to do, but when Kagome looked at Sango, she was reading her fortune from her fortune cookie out loud, she had made a face and started cussing about what a stupid fortune that was.

_Chill out whatcha yellin for?_

_Lay back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

Kagome sat on the bleachers with Sango and Miroku, Kagome was reading a book, Sango was listening to music and Miroku was laying down taking a nap, "you know Miroku, you're gonna get a sunburned if you sleep here" said Kagome.

"don't worry, I have sunscreen on. I'm protected" said Miroku.

"somehow when you say that, I keep thinking it has another meaning" said Sango. Kagome sighed.

"it always does Sango haven't you learned th--"

"hey Kagome! Kagome!" yelled InuYasha from the football field. "did ya see that awesome throw?" he yelled. Kagome looked at him and he came running up the bleachers, he grabbed his water bottle and drank from it, "whooooooo! Am I exhausted" he yelled. Kagome covered her ears due to his loudness. She smiled at him.

"sorry I missed it, but don't worry I'm sure you can do it again" when he walked back down Kagome silently whispered, "cause it's all been done before, why not a billion more time?" Sango stared blankly into space as she listened to her music.

"hey Sango, how bout going to the movies this Saturday?" she asked looking at Sango.

"yea sure sounds great" she said blankly.

"how bout after we could go eat?" Kagome asked again.

"yea sure sounds great" she replied again.

"after, you and I can go to the ball with our little mice friend and ride in a magic pumpkin" said Kagome seeing if she'll answer with the same answer she's been giving her.

"yea sure…Kagome's joins in saying…sounds great" Sango looked at Kagome, "huh?" she said.

"man you were out of it" said Kagome.

"you just agreed to go to a ball with mice friends and ride a magic pumpkin" she said.

"really? You can do that? pause hey…is that a new ride at Disneyland you didn't tell me about?" said Sango. anime sweat drop Kagome hung her head and continued reading until the bell rang.

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're driving in you car_

_And you're talking to me one on one_

It was Saturday and Kagome was gonna go to the mall with Sango, Miroku and InuYasha. InuYasha arrived and Kagome got in. "hey Kags, what's goin on?" he asked. Kagome was surprised, she was expecting a different greeting. "did you here about the new music store that just open, it's fuckin awesome, we should go there after the movie" he said.

"awesome, have you been their yet?" she asked.

"yea, they have all the bands we like plus more I think you should listen to" he said.

"jes!! Wow do you realize we haven't had this conversation in a while?" she asked.

"I know, I've just been busy playing football and hangin out with the guys"

"I like you better this way InuYasha" Kagome said silently.

"what was that Kagome?" he asked curious.

"on nothing, just talkin to myself is all" then they continue on talking.

_But you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watchin you back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin to be cool you look like a fool to me_

They arrived at the mall and InuYasha thought to himself, _'dang I let my guard down, I'm suppose to be cool, I hope no one saw me act like that, but I was in the car so I think I'm safe…but still'_ they went into the movie theaters and InuYasha looked behind him almost every few seconds as they were in line and as they walked inside the theater. They watched the movie and it was soon over, "that was awesome man I love that movie!" they yelled accept InuYasha.

"feh, was okay…I've seen better" he said "coolly" _'no I haven't, that movie was awesome, whoa InuYasha keep your cool'_ he thought to himself.

"hey, it's InuYasha, wassup buddy" said Hojo. They did a weird hand shake and Kouga, Hiten, Manten, Ginta and Hakaku said sup as well.

"whoa, hello Kagome-chan" they all said in unison. Kagome smiled feeling uncomfortable with their eyes on her.

"I'll see you later Kagome babe gotta hang with the guys later" they left and Kagome was stunned.

"ugh!! Why is he like that?! If he's trying to be cool and impress me, he's doing a lousy job, if you ask me he looks more like a fool and a person being cool, come one guys lets go before Mr. "Cool" come's back" they left the mall and Kagome asked Miroku to take her home.

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're_

_Somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake_

_No, no, no_

Kagome ran upstairs before her mother could ask her how her day was, she laid in her bed and thought about this past month or so, "oh InuYasha…why'd you have to make things so complicated? I like you the way you were…what made you change into this--this prep? What made you change this time? Didn't you promise me you were never going to do this again? I guess you don't keep your promises" said Kagome putting her face into the pillow, she wasn't crying, but she was sure as hell frustrated wit Mr. "Cool" Kagome sighed. She soon fell asleep and had a dreamless sleep.

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like your somethin else_

_Where you aren't where it's at you see_

_You're makin me_

_Laugh out when you strike your pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

She woke up the next morning thankful it was Sunday and she didn't have to go to school. Kagome went to her bathroom and freshened up, "Kagome dear, breakfast's on the table! I have to drop Souta to his soccer game I'll see you later"

"okay!" yelled Kagome. She went downstairs and ate her breakfast in front of the TV. She washed her plate and just as she finished there was a knock on the door, Kagome opened it and InuYasha was their dressed in even more preppy clothes then usual. "InuYasha? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just came to visit, what's up?" he asked walking inside. Kagome raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"nothing, now seriously why did you come here?" she asked.

"you wanna go to the mall for a while?" he asked, but before she could answer he pushed her inside her bedroom and told her to get ready. Kagome grabbed tan shorts and a white muscle tee that had a girl standing next to a boy who was under a rain cloud and it said, _'bitch. Why didn't you bring an umbrella?'_ **(my friend drew a picture that said this I started laughing)** Kagome put on a pair of Eckó shoes. InuYasha dragged her to the car and soon they were at 'Photo City'

"why'd you bring me here?" she asked.

"I thought I'd keep a picture of the most beautiful girl in the world" they took a couple pictures together than when it started to get funny. InuYasha was posing and tryin to be cool, Kagome watched and started to laugh.

"you have got some serious…issues…my friend. Preppy clothes don't work for you InuYasha" she said when she stopped laughing. Kagome stopped smiling and looked at InuYasha, he was different now. Not the InuYasha she had a crush on, no he was different now. Kagome walked out of the store and walked home, which was a pretty long walk. Kagome got home at about 4 or 5.

"hey sis, where have you been? Mom was worried" said Souta.

"I was at the mall, where's mama by the way?" she asked.

"upstairs, bedroom" he said staring blankly at the television. Kagome went upstairs and talked to her mom about the problem with InuYasha, she gave her advice and then Kagome went to sleep dreading school.

_You know you're not foolin anyone when you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watchin you back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin to be cool you look like a fool to me_

Kagome walked through the halls and hoping not to see InuYasha, luckily luck was on her side and she didn't, Sango and came up to her and said greeting, "so where's Mr. "Cool" and his "cool" crew?" she asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, but I really didn't want to see InuYasha today, he's changed so much Sango and it's only been a few months, imagine a whole year, then what will he be like?" she asked, "why does this have to be so…"

"complicated?" asked Sango.

"ugh…yes, why does it have to be so complicated? I am so frustrated!!" yelled Kagome ready to pull her hair out. Miroku came up to them and said a small hi.

"why the long face Mir-jan?" asked Kagome.

"yea, did one of the girls slap you again? whispers to Kagome though I'm not surprised" Kagome giggled and Miroku just looked at the floor.

"wow, he's really out of it. He didn't even try to defend himself" said Kagome, "what's the matter Mir-jan?" asked Kagome worried about her friend.

'I--I got a call from InuYasha's mom and she told me he got in a car accident yesterday" the girls gasped and looked at Miroku.

"are you sure?" asked Kagome, "what happened?" she asked.

"some stupid drunken baka ran a red light, he wasn't the only injured actually 4 more people got injured" said Miroku with such emotions. Miroku's dad had died in a car crash because of a drunk driver and now the same thing happens to his best guy friend **(Sango was his best friend, but you know guys have a strong bond like those brother from another mother…hehehe couldn't resist)** Sango and Kagome comforted him and got an excuse from the school to miss classes today. They went to the hospital only to be stuck in the waiting room for InuYasha's surgery to be finished, seems all the damages was more serious then they thought, but not deathly per say, it was a good thing he didn't have a passenger or else they would have died instantly. Kagome thought about it in the waiting room, if she hadn't walked out of the store, she would have been in the car with InuYasha, she was actually glad for the first time that InuYasha had made her upset. She would've been dead right now. The doctor came out and looked at the group.

"can I ask you what is your relation to the patient?" she asked politely.

"we're his friends, tell us how is he?" asked Kagome.

"oh he's just fine, his legs are fractured, but considering he's part demon he'll heal very quickly, but have to be in a wheelchair for a bit, but not long. I suggest one at a time, he's still sleeping though" said the doctor, suddenly Izayoi, InuTaisho, and Sesshoumaru came running in.

"how I my son/little brother?" they all said at the same time. The doctor explained and Izayoi was in tears. **(they had left because they weren't allowed to go inside the surgery room and had to pick up Sesshoumaru whose car was at the mechanics)** "oh hello sob Kagome sob Sango sob Miroku" said Izayoi between sobs.

"hello Takashi-sama" they said in unison equally as sad as her. The nurse came out, 'doctor the patient is awake" everyone smiled and they took turns going in. Kagome was the last one to go in.

"hey Yasha" she greeted. He said nothing, but he did smile at her. They had told her that he couldn't talk so she smiled back. "how are you feeling?" she asked at the verge of tears. He shakily raised his hand up and gave a thumb's up, but you could clearly tell he was in pain. Kagome grabbed his hand and bit her lip trying to hold back the already fallen tears. He wiped the tears away from her face.

"pl-please…do-don't…cr-cry" his voice was hoarse and shaky, but Kagome understood him.

"why is life so complicated" said Kagome. Soon visiting hours were over and Kagome had gone home.

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're_

_Somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake_

_No, no, no_

InuYasha gradually had become better; he learned to walk again and was practically back to normal, his voice comes and goes that was. His actions still made things weird around each other, Kagome still wanted the old InuYasha back. She was going no matter how long it was going to take. She was going to find out why he did all these things.

_Chill out whatcha yellin for?_

_Lay back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watchin you back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're_

_Somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake_

_No, no, no_

InuYasha slowly regained his voice back. How Kagome had missed that velvety voice so much. She wanted to hear him say her name and wanted him to be punk again. So tomorrow she had a plan…a plan so secret even Sango and Miroku don't, and they know everything that goes around the entire school, even one's that deal with teachers…and the principle…creepy…

not really that's pretty cool…

o…k…

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're_

_Somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake_

_No, no, no_

Kagome woke up extra early and walked down the hallways, she knew InuYasha was one of those people who came very early to school, why? No one really knows, probably force of habit. Kagome found him sitting on the bleachers holding a football, Kagome smiled when she noticed he was alone, she looked down at the bag she was carrying. "hey InuYasha" she greeted.

"hey pretty lady" he said smoothly. Kagome wanted so much as to punch him, but decided not to, maybe later.

"I want to ask you something." She said.

"anything" he said.

"why are you dressed like this?" she asked.

"dressed like what?" he asked.

"a prep! Your not a prep you're a punk!" she nearly yelled.

"what? Are you the only one in the group that can go on and off from prep to punk?!" he yelled back. Kagome was taken aback. _'On and off what the hell was he talking about?' _thought Kagome.

"what are you about InuYasha? When have I ever been a prep?" she asked totally confused.

"about a couple months ago, remember with Sango? I heard Kouga and Ginta talking about how you said yes to eating with the preps and are tired of being a punk and you would never date a punk, just prep boys" he said not looking at her. Kagome made a face then started laughing hysterically. InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy _**AND**_ grew two heads.

"is that why you dressed up like this?" she asked wiping the tears that rolled down when she was laughing.

"yea so?" he said blushing, turning his head so she wouldn't see his face, it was so red it would put a tomato to shame.

**(tomato randomly pops up comes close to InuYasha's and sighs' leaves now is looking at it's parent tomatoes, "you put us in shame!" yelled the mother…hehehe. Sorry random moment, poor tomato, runs to hug tomato "I still love you" squishes too much and it pops "no! why must the tomato die young?! picks up another tomato "I will never let you die" squish "god dammit, mother fu!!& )**

"you should've known not to trust anything Kouga says, he's been on my tail since I was a freshman remember? Besides, me and Sango only went to sit with them to pick up some dirt on Yura the school slut. By the way, if you asked when you were a punk, I would've said yes a million times" Kagome turned her back to him.

"re-really?" he said not believing her.

"of course, I've had my eye on you since we were little" said Kagome.

"so Kagome will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"no" she said bluntly. "first take off all your preppy clothes and put these on, then we'll talk" InuYasha quickly ran to the bathroom and changed. He sughed in contentment.

"man punk-rocker clothes never felt so good and comfortable" he said. Kagome tackle him to the ground and now she was on top of him.

"hai!" she yelled and they shared a passionate kiss.

…The End…

**presses button** **"boooo!!" **

**If you like the little tomato thing email me, I've got tons of adventures filled with fruits and veggies. **


End file.
